nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Project Standardize
The forum for all things concerning the formation of Project Standardize. Please read this blog post first before commenting here: User blog:Emitewiki2/A new project! Which files I have a ton of different decisions I want to bring up with the community before officially implementing them into the project, but I guess I'll just take them one at a time. First off, should Project Standardize only affect images, or should it apply to all file types, including sounds and videos? Personally, I'm leaning toward more of all file types, but as of now I have it listed only as images in case anyone didn't agree. 00:03, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :I highly recommend focusing on the sprites for games first, since they'll be the most easiest to standardise using your approach. It's gonna get more complicated with App Store screenshots used in the gallery and the like, since I think you suggested having an "object type" parameter and I'm not certain how such pictures would be categorised under. Music files, for the most part, have their own set of standardisation, so I wouldn't fuss over that too much. And I wouldn't really touch on videos either, since they wouldn't work for the proposed naming convention. 08:05, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, so Project Standardize will apply only to images (whether it be .png, .jpg, or .gif) but not to any other file types. On to the next decision. How to split up work Okay, so my original plan was that after everyone was signed up, we would give each user a section of the file list (say, a few letters of the alphabet) and they would work on that. But there are other ways of splitting up the work that people might prefer, such as each user gets a certain number of files, or each user gets a certain list of pages to do all the photos for. Is there any preference anyone has? Oh, and as a second question, now that normal users are using The template, should admin users still take a full section of images, or should they receive less or none at all because they also have to do the actual moving of the pages that the other users mark? 22:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :We definitely want users to put the move file template on the file page itself, so bringing up a list of files would be good (I suggest using and searching up all files that start with one particular letter - for example, all files starting with "A" would be linked like prefix=A&namespace=6}} this). However, I think it is a lot better to start with images that are actually being used on pages, thus sifting through either our component categories eg. one person can take Category:Interactive objects and go through A to D or whatever. We could also do this via and have people take certain rows / columns. :Probably the best way is to make it a priority to get images with their proper names into the Project Standardisation category. Admins should also mark images in this category to help set an example along with the other experienced users. Then at a later time (alternate days/weeks/hours etc) an admin can start renaming the files. But our first task is to make sure users who are willing to help with this project be aware of Template:Move file/s and how to use it. #Get files marked with Template:Move file/s #Admins rename files (keep redirects) #All users then should eventually change the filenames for files being used on pages to reduce the hassle of dealing with double redirects. This shouldn't be as big of an issue as with mainspace pages, because not all users can easily move a file the same way they can a page. :Anyways to answer your question as a whole: I think admins (who participate in this project) should assist with categorising images when the project is initiated, but should shift their focus to renaming the files once the project is established enough that other users are actively putting the files into the category with proper names and all. 09:13, June 19, 2015 (UTC)